As electronic and digital content use in enterprise settings and/or other organizational settings has become the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such collaboration environments, multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces.
When a user performs an action on a file in a collaboration environment, a corresponding job can be scheduled. For example, in response to a file being uploaded, the file might responsively be scanned. However, current automation architectures for collaboration environments provide a mechanism to kick of the jobs at the front-end (e.g., at the web or application servers). Unfortunately, these architectures are not easily scalable and do not provide for user customizations of the jobs to be performed responsive to particular actions in a distributed computing environment.